


Of Kisses, Cuddles And Hot Milk

by bubble_bobb



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: He doesn't feel the best but he doesn't want to bother...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Of Kisses, Cuddles And Hot Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo  
> I hope you enjoy  
> lmk how you feel by commenting or leaving kudos <3  
> stay hydrated and byee

"Hyung?"

Felix calls out softly, frowning when no one turns to look at him. Just a few hours ago he was completely okay, he woke up feeling perfectly fine, but ever since he started practicing everything changed. He felt worse and worse with every passing minute but he didn't want to tell anyone and bother, until now. 

The pain now seems unbearable and he needs to pause for a minute or two, maybe more. He knows he has a way of coping with pain and everything that falls under the umbrella of what causes him stress but he doesn't want to slip, not now, not with other people around. 

It's slowly creeping on him and he doesn't know what else to do other than give in to it but at the same time he doesn't fully want to. He never slipped in front of his friends and just thought scares him. The only person that has ever seen him like that is Chan and he intends on keeping it that way. 

He calls out for his hyung louder, finally catching the older's attention. He can and would deal with it on his own but he knows Chan can take care of him too.

The older quickly turns to Minho, telling him to continue dancing while he takes a small break. The younger nods, watching his reflection while dancing to the beat of the song loudly playing from the speakers. 

Chan walks over to the sitting boy with a soft frown. Felix's head is down and he is looking at the floor, his hands resting in his lap. When he finally reaches him he rests his hand on his shoulder and tilts his head up to look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He asks softly and Felix frowns deeper. He opens his mouth to answer but closes it again. Chan mirrors his deep frown but soon his face softens, realizing what might be happening to the younger. He crouches down, holding eye contact before nodding when Felix places a hand on his stomach.

_"Where does it hurt baby?"_

He asks quietly, knowing Minho can't hear him but being careful anyway. He also knows that Minho isn't the best at English but he is sure he would understand from the tone of his voice. Felix pouts slightly, smoothing his hand down his stomach, not being sure where it hurts the most. Chan's eyebrows draw together once more, his hand now caressing the younger's arm. 

He places his hand over Felix's smaller one, pressing his lips together and creating a thin line. He then stands up and walks over to Minho, who is currently taking a break from dancing and leaning against the mirror with his eyes closed and head rolled back. 

Felix's face falls back to normal once Chan leaves him, not wanting the other dancer to see him in this state. He faintly hears Chan talking to him, catching words like ache and rest, hearing Minho hum even with the loud music playing in the background. 

His eyes light up when Chan walks back to him, reaching one hand out for him to hold onto. Felix grabs it and helps himself up to his feet, stumbling a little. The older smiles at him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers once they exit the practice room.

_"Is it bad?"_

He asks carefully as they walk out of the building, running his thumb over the younger's knuckles and gently squeezing his hand. Felix shakes his head a little bit, looking down at the ground. It doesn't hurt too much, it's just unusual. He isn't used to feeling sick. Chan sighs, stepping a little closer.

_"No?"_

He asks and Felix shakes his head again before stopping and stepping in front of the older Australian, blocking his way. Chan looks at him in confusion, a smile making its way on his face when Felix looks around the empty street and tucks his head in the crook of his neck.

He wraps his arms around the boy's waist, stepping to the side so they aren't standing in the middle of the sidewalk. Felix sighs into his neck, his stiff pose soon relaxing. Chan hums.

_"You'll take a nap when we get home, okay baby?"_

Felix nods, not wanting to let go of the older yet. Chan smiles wider, looking around to make sure they are still alone before pressing a quick kiss to the younger's cheek. Felix smiles, his eyes turning into pretty crescent moons, the freckles decorating his cheeks nicely visible.

_"My bed or yours?"_

Chan asks after a few seconds of silence and Felix lets a pout slip on his face. He steps back, still holding the leader's hand in his. 

_"Daddy's bed is bettew..."_

He says quietly, his usually deep and husky voice now sounding small and high, and Chan nods while smiling softly.

_"Okay kitten, you'll sleep in my bed."_

Felix nods and grins before the grin falls off his face and he looks up with big eyes. Chan's heart sinks at the sight, thinking the younger might feel like something is wrong. Felix licks his lips, his cheeks tinting red and mouth opening to talk shortly after.

_"Wiww Daddy be with me?"_

Chan internally sighs as soon as the words leave Felix's mouth, relieved that nothing is wrong. He nods his head, bringing his free hand up to the other's cheek and stroking it gently. The younger leans into his touch, pouting when the leader pulls his hand away again. 

They get back on their way, walking towards the dorm. The older squeezes Felix's hand slightly as they walk up the few steps and then stand in front of the front door. Chan reaches into his pocket to fish out his keys, humming to himself happily when he finds them. 

He unlocks the door, letting the younger Australian walk in first before stepping in himself. He frowns at the unusual silence, shrugging when he puts two and two together. He is glad they are alone, at least Felix doesn't have to stress more about his current state. 

He knows how much the younger wants to keep his regressing a secret. 

They make their way into his shared room, the leader removing any unnecessary stuff from his bed so the young rapper can lay down. Felix lays down as soon as he has enough space to do so, pouting up at Chan when he slips under the covers.

_"Does it still hurt Lixie?"_

He asks after a few silent seconds, kneeling by the bed and reaching for Felix's hand, lacing their fingers. The younger nods, shifting so he can be as close to the leader as possible. Chan coos.

_"My poor baby, do you want anything?"_

He asks, planting a quick kiss to Felix's forehead. The younger's eyes light up and he sits up a little, looking at Chan with a pleading and hopeful look.

_"C-Can I have m-my bottwe?"_

He asks quietly and Chan's heart skips a beat or two. He nods and smiles at the other, brushing a hand through his hair soothingly. He then gets up to his feet, dusting off his knees before looking at Felix again.

_"Of course you can baby."_

He says, slowly making his way towards the door and opening it. The younger sits up more and rests his back against the wall after a short while, clutching the sheets in his fists and close to his chest. Chan exits the room with a sigh, walking into Felix's shared room and shuffling through his drawer to find his desired bottle. 

He hums when he finds it, debating with himself on whether he should make the young Australian tea or milk. He shrugs, opening the fridge when he steps into the kitchen and reaching for the milk. He pours it into a cup, putting it in the microwave and waiting for it to heat up a little bit while looking through the cabinets for honey. 

He doesn't fully remember how all of this started. He doesn't mind it, obviously, he is happy he can help his boyfriend when he needs it. He has learned a few things over the months that they have been doing this and nothing seems more important than Felix's happiness. 

He knows how much the younger went through and knowing that he is cheerful makes him feel the same. 

Just a few minutes later he is walking back to his room, chuckling when Felix's smile grows as soon as he sees him. He hands him the warm bottle, sitting down by him.

_"Anything else baby?"_

He asks, stroking the boy's hair gently. Felix thinks for a moment, his eyes widening and face flushing before he looks at the older and then down, reaching one hand out to tangle it in his sweater.

_"Can I... have this...?"_

He mumbles, tugging at the fabric. Chan frowns in confusion.

_"This?"_

He asks, pointing to his sweater and then tugging at the collar. Felix nods, glancing up into the leader's eyes with his sparkly ones. Chan raises his eyebrows, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

_"This one?"_

Felix quickly nods and Chan's eyes widen. He stays still for a moment before mentally shrugging, reaching down for the hem of the sweater and pulling it over his head. He lays it in the younger's lap, adjusting the tank top he had under it. He only looks at him in confusion when he doesn't take it, playfully rolling his eyes and taking it into his hands a few seconds later.

_"Arms up angel."_

He says and Felix grins, setting down his bottle and doing what he is told. Chan slips his arms through the sleeves, pulling the hole for the head over Felix's. He then smoothes it down, smiling when he pulls back to look at the younger.

_"You look so cute, baby."_

He coos and Felix flushes, looking away with his lip trapped between his teeth.

_"Thanks... Daddy..."_

He mumbles, scooting away from the wall and petting the space next to him, hoping the older would do what he wants him to without any words. To his delight Chan does exactly that, laying down behind him and wrapping his arms around him, his palms resting on his stomach and subtly rubbing it.

_"I love you, baby."_

Chan whispers into his hair, making him giggle. Felix places his hand over Chan's, setting the bottle down on the floor carefully.

_"I love you too."_

He mumbles, a small yawn slipping out of his mouth. Chan chuckles, pressing a quick kiss to the crown of his hair.

_"Get some rest Lixie."_

He tells him and Felix nods, shifting to get more comfortable.

_"Daddy wiww stiww be hewe with me when I wake up, wight?"_

He questions, his voice a little shaky. Chan coos and nods his head, gently squeezing the younger closer to his body.

_"Of course kitten, I won't leave you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)


End file.
